


The Determination To Tear The World Apart...

by LittleKittenGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mobfell, My First Undertale Fanfic, Mysterious Heroine, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, casual romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKittenGirl/pseuds/LittleKittenGirl
Summary: It has been five years since monsters have emerged from Mount Ebott. Humans and monsters are coexisting peacefully for the most part, but the crime level has been getting higher by the day. Helen is just trying to keep herself and her brother afloat. In the 1930s, it's hard enough for a single woman to get by without depending on...unsavoury means. It doesn't help that her past holds secrets that destroy her fragile family in a heartbeat.Skeleton brothers Papyrus, Sans and Gaster have been leading dangerous enough lives on the surface. But when Grillby and a young human boy suddenly come into their home with an extremely injured lady, they find themselves pitted against a dangerous individual who wants nothing more than to keep humans and monsters separated, indefinitely.These four shall find their lives intertwined deeply. And if they aren't careful, monsters may find themselves a thing of the past...along with Helen.





	The Determination To Tear The World Apart...

“Hey, Allen!” The young mechanic glanced over to the young man behind. The lad gave their coworker a winning smile. “How do you deal with all this? I mean, the boss and his daughter? You know she fancies you, you’re not daft.”

Allen rolled his eyes at Elliott. “And  _ you  _ know I’m not interested,” he replied, returning his attention to the car he was working on. Right on cue, a young woman flew down the rails to the car he was working on. Her short flimsy black dress fluttered in the small breeze from outside the garage door. She bent down to look at him, the top purposefully leaving way too little to the imagination.

“Hello, Allen darling,” she crooned. “Working as always, aren't cha? Always a hard working chap.” Her rosy curls dangled daintily towards him. She wasn’t unattractive, and she was plenty sweet, Allen just wasn’t interested in her in that way. Probably why he wasn’t yet fired by the boss. Wonder what she’d think if she found out who he  _ really  _ was.

“Welp, this tin can is ready to go,” he sighed as he rolled from under the vehicle. He slapped the hood gently. “This beauty is ready to go back on the road. And that concludes my shift.” He grabbed his hat and saluted her with it. “See ya ‘round, sister.”

He leisurely made his way to the door, but a hand clamped down on the knob before he could. Allen looked over at Mr Migonvry. “Yes, sir?”

“Take the other way out,” the older man insisted. Allen shrugged and strolled up the stairs to the other door. He wasn’t gonna complain about getting tidied up.

Elliott watched as his friend disappeared past the second doorway. If it weren’t for ‘Allen’s explanation, he would’ve likely looked inside. Beside him, Gloria looked on wistfully. He knew that Allen didn’t mean to hold on, but Glory was quite stubborn on who she gave her affections to. “Why’s it that we only ever see him in the shop?”, she asked quietly. 

Elliott hid an ironic smile and shrugged. “From what he told me, he’s often too busy working to really go around the apple. He does have his kid brother to feed.” It didn’t help that the poor kiddo was orphaned so young. 

“Even so, it’d be swell to see him ‘round town.” He turned around and went to a stool to wait for the next customer. Allen was probably off to his next job already. Despite what Glory thought, Elliott  _ had  _ seen Allen around town. At his other job with his little brother, in fact. So had Glory. Of course, she didn’t recognize the young mechanic without his slacks and button down shirt. 

Heck, even he barely recognized the spirited broad who served them at the monster-human bar named Grillby’s.

*~*~*

The monster bar was filled with both monsters and humans for the lunch tide. A small tinkling of the little bell alerted Grillby to the young woman charging in. He let out a small sigh of relief. Helen hurried inside to the kitchen, her adopted brother barely able to keep a firm hold on her hand.

As usual, George went to his stool and began to go over his lessons. Grillby set a small plate of fries next to the little human boy and softly grinned back at the smiling child. He was not unhealthy by any means (a feat that was surprising considering Helen’s scramble to make ends meet), but he could use a little extra to help fatten him up.

Meanwhile, the waitress quickly tied her apron on and set to work. “Okay, Mr Grillby. I’m ready to get to work!” The fire elemental gave her a sharp nod and jutted his chin at the orders. She was true to her word, as well. Within an hour, all the orders were cleared and five more were being served.

The human girl was a whirlwind of activity. One moment she was taking an order and chatting with the customers, another she was giving a monster their lunch and yet another she was balancing four separate plates on her arms and steadily making her way to another table.

Slowly, the day wore on and the sun traded places with a beautiful crescent moon. The families gave way to the more dangerous clientele. Helen waved George out of the back room and into the kitchen. That room was no place for a young boy at night. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” drawled a plastered monster. His breath reeked of liquor and cigar smoke billowed from his mouth. “How’d a pretty thing like you end up the main squeeze of this place?” She let out a silent groan in annoyance. There always was some guy who slipped through the holes and somehow got himself drunk silly.

Helen leaned over the counter and put out the cigar. She shot him a tight-lipped smile. “I think you had enough to drink tonight.” She fingered the shot bottle in her apron pocket. With a glare, she poured some of the contents into the empty shot glass. “This’ll help.” He quickly gulped it down and slammed it against the wood.

The monster blinked a few times before the fog over his eyes lifted. “Urgh, did I get drunk, sister?”,he asked, wincing at the headache coming on.

“Yep. I had to give you a magic tonic to disable the alcohol's hold on ya.” The smile she gave him this time was genuine. “I suggest calling it a night.” He gave her a salute and walked out of the establishment. It was a good thing Grillby gave her a flask of that stuff. It tended to get the drunks off her case more quickly than by a more conventional means.

A bright ringing made her ears perk up. She paused in her work to give the newcomer a once-over. The stranger was actually a group, finely dressed and looking like they meant business. A tall skeleton gent walked in, his head held high with a look of authority. Behind him was a far stouter skeleton and a blind dog monster.

The gentleman’s gaze met her own and a look of faint surprise crossed his face. She didn’t break her gaze until Grillby walked in towards the skeleton. When the purple flamed monster entered the room, Helen quickly looked down and continued to clean the counter. Only when she was sure that nobody was watching did she looked back up to see them disappear into the back room. 

Well, everyone else had left already. She hurried over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a few bottles. Perhaps a nice martini would help Grillby in whatever they were doing…

*~*~*

Papyrus sat down in the large red armchair. The fire elemental settled into the seat across from him.  “Well, the transaction?”,he asked. Grillby nodded his head and went back to the front, returning a large briefcase that he laid down on the ebony table. 

The night wore on talking about the conditions needed by both parties and settling on a suitable price until the door swung open. Sans and Doggo jumped up only to see the young waitress from earlier waiting at the door, a tray balancing on her right hand. Papyrus held up a bony white hand and the two monsters slowly sat back down.

“Helen, what is it?”,asked Grillby. 

The human girl gave a respectful nod of her head. “I thought that you and the gentlemen here would like a nice drink to calm yourselves this evening.” Her voice was gentle but firm, and she held herself with a dignity that Papyrus recognized as the kind gained from years of hard work and independence.

She strode towards the menacing figures as though they were merely ordinary customers and set down three glasses and a small vase of luminescent flowers. The blossoms were a red-tinged rose colour, but they didn’t compare to the bright hues flickering from the flutes themselves. What kind of liquids did she use for this light show?

He picked up his own and swirled the liquids around in the glass. The skeleton monster watched as the girl amiably handed the last one to their fiery host. The elemental’s normal indifference gave way to a gentle fondness as Grillby’s grin changed into a genuinely warm smile. Curious.

As Helen(?) turned around to go back out, her tilted eyes met his own. They were a deep dark blue and seemed to glow by their own accord. He was reminded of when he first saw her earlier that night. She had been watching them come in at the counter when the same thing had happened. It was impressive that she had held his gaze for so long. But instead of ill will or suspicion, he had only sensed curiosity and kindness from her.

As she disappeared back into the bar’s general area, he leaned in. “Is that girl trustworthy, Grillby? We wouldn’t want the police to come and... _ ruin  _ our little exchange.”

Grillby waved a hand dismissively. “Helen? Definitely. That darling is one of the most reliable people to walk around this part of the city. And anyway, she needs this job to keep her and her brother afloat.” He took a long sip of the martini and raised his glass. “Well? It’s not poison.”

Papyrus spent another moment studying the glowing alcohol before taking a nip himself. The cocktail was thick like syrup, with subtle hints of cherry and chocolate. His magic sparked and sizzled. He opened his eyes and saw more clearly than any day in his life.

Just like Grillby to hold back the good stuff for himself.

For a second he allowed himself the luxury of puzzling over that rather unusual girl. It was strange. The first time he saw that doll’s eyes, he could have sworn they were green.


End file.
